NOCHEBUENA
by adlergirl
Summary: Mycroft y Greg llevan un año de casados y es su primera Navidad juntos. Regalos, promesas, una niña perdida y regalos que no son lo que pensaban... ¿Qué más se puede esperar en una Navidad con los Holmes?


**_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, QUE LO PASEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS FAMILIAS, COMAN MUCHO, RECIBAN REGALOS Y COMPARTAN CON QUIENES PUEDAN._**

 ** _ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL INTERCAMBIO NAVIDEÑO DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: «Mystrade is real 4 us»_**

Greg miró la hora en su reloj y maldijo su suerte. Había sido él quien insistió tanto en esa cena y en la necesidad de estar juntos y sin nada que los interrumpiera y allí estaba: a una hora de las 12 del veinticinco de diciembre y atorado en una discusión entre su cuñado y su pareja...

-¡Te dije que debías cuidarla un momento Sherlock!

-Apareció, ella es lista, no se iba a perder

-¡Estuvimos tres horas buscándola en el centro comercial!

-Sólo porque no quisiste hacerme caso, te dije que si nos quedábamos donde estábamos ella iba a aparecer.

-Por favor ambos, si siguen gritando así, van a despertar a Rosie.-Sherlock y John guardaron silencio al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña- No sé por qué sigo aquí, le dije a Mycroft que iba a estar con él para cenar y es nuestra primera Navidad como esposos- un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios de inspector, mientras John miraba enojado a Sherlock y el detective desviaba la mirada.

-Te aseguro que el gordo de mi hermano ya sabe que estás aquí Graham y no se va a molestar contigo.

-Lamento esto Greg, ya nos ayudaste mucho, si quieres puedes irte, saluda a Mycroft de mi parte.

-Por favor, prométanme que no se van a matar entre ustedes-miró a John y luego a Sherlock- Sherlock, a la próxima no sueltes a Rosie; John, aunque me duela admitirlo, Sherlock tiene razón, Rosie es muy lista y por eso logró encontrarlos. Piensa que ella está bien ahora y no estaba triste o preocupada por eso, le preocupa más sus regalos.-John asintió, aunque no estaba convencido y los nervios aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que su hija se pierde mientras van de compras y que fuera 24 de diciembre no ayudaba nada, por la cantidad de gente y eso. Más todavía cuando después de haber arrastrado a Sherlock por todo el centro comercial buscando a su hija, la encontró sentada esperándolos en el mismo sitio donde se habían separado. Ni siquiera estaba llorando o preocupada, estaba calmada y apenas los vio, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mencionaba que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para la Sra Hudson.

-Cada vez se parece más a Sherlock, siento que estoy viviendo con dos niños en casa.

-Pero sabes que no soy un niño, ¿Quiere que lo demuestre capitán Watson?-Sherlock miró a John profundamente luego de pronunciar lo anterior con su profunda voz de barítono; con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro y empezando a acercarse a él.

-Tiempo fuera chicos, dejen que me vaya antes. No hagan mucho ruido tampoco, o Rosie se despertará.-John se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Lestrade, más porque se había olvidado de su presencia allí en cuanto cayó presa de los encantos de su pareja... Eran un par de tontos enamorados y lujuriosos, y lo peor es que tenían una niña en casa. Greg sólo salió del 221B, si tenía suerte podría llegar a tiempo, pero aún así, decidió llamar a Mycroft para avisarle que demoraría un poco.

-¡Maldición! ¿Sin servicio?- no entendía lo que pasaba, su celular debía tener señal en ese lugar, lo guardó para usarlo después. La calle estaba completamente vacía, ni un taxi cercano, así que debía salir a la calle principal a conseguir uno. Estaba por llegar, cuando notó que le faltaba algo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Dejé el regalo de Mycroft en Baker!- sin opciones y corriendo para evitar llegar tarde, llegó al lugar. Subió las escaleras apresurado sin dar explicaciones a la sra Hudson que lo veía con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro y tocó la puerta. Nadie le contestó y por un segundo barajó las opciones de entrar o no. Viendo su reloj, decidió ingresar; afortunadamente no había encontrado a Sherlock y John teniendo sexo en medio de la sala (esos dos eran un caso perdido, encima con una niña en su hogar) y no se escuchaban ruidos extraños de ninguna de las habitaciones. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y encontró la bolsa que llevaba el regalo de su esposo, estaba justo en el mismo sitio donde la dejó. Salió de allí rápidamente, sin escuchar lo que mencionaba la Sra Hudson, pues iba retrasado. Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura lenta para el inspector, quien intentaba conseguir un taxi sin éxito. Revisaba su reloj e intentaba calmarse, pero era inútil. Ya estaba al borde de la histeria cuando un coche negro aparcó a su lado.

-Gregory, pensé que ya estarías en casa- Mycroft Holmes, su esposo, acababa de encontrarlo.

-Intentaba llegar a tiempo Myc, no tenías que venir a buscarme- frunció el ceño, enojado porque su esposo no haya podido cumplir su promesa... Era difícil ser el Gobierno británico, como le decía Sherlock, pero pensó que haría un esfuerzo por él.

-No te vine a buscar, la verdad es que tuve que hacer algo de última hora y salí de la casa, intenté llamarte a tu celular pero no pude. Cumplí mi promesa Gregory, no te he vigilado para nada ni sé que regalo tienes allí para mí.-Greg relajó los hombros al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, no tenía por qué mentirle justo ese día... Subió en el coche, empezando a resumirle a Mycroft la razón de su retraso.

-...y cuando estaba saliendo del centro comercial me encontré con John desesperado, que le gritaba a Sherlock por haber perdido a Rosie...

-Vi cuando Rosie se perdió, pero también cuando regresó al mismo sitio.

-¿Entonces no pudiste llamar a tu hermano y decirle donde estaba Rosie?

-Lo hice, pero no me contestó, así que le mandé un texto. Asumo que no le dijo nada para demostrar que tenía razón.

-Y gracias a eso estuvimos dos horas buscando a Rosie... No tenemos nada preparado para la cena.

-No te preocupes, todo eso está listo.

-¿Se vale algo así? Quería preparar algo para los dos, lo siento Mycroft.

-No te preocupes Gregory-Greg sujetó la mano de Mycroft, llevándola a sus labios, dejando un suave beso que provocó un ligero sonrojo en el pelirrojo.

-Lo compensaré Mycroft, en año nuevo- el auto se detuvo frente a la residencia de ambos hombres quienes bajaron, sus manos enlazadas aún...

Ingresaron a paso lento a su casa, decorada desde hace quince días por ambos, la cena los esperaba lista en el comedor. Se sentaron y comieron; aunque ya pasaba de las 12, lo importante era que ambos estaban allí. Bajo el árbol, dos regalos esperaban ser abiertos.

Apenas terminaron de cenar, despegaron la mesa para poder abrir los regalos, ya podían limpiar luego.

-Felices fiestas Mycroft, espero te guste el regalo que te compré y lo uses.

-Gracias Gregory.- Mycroft abrió el regalo y se quedó de piedra... ¿En serio debía usar eso? Levantó la mirada a su esposo, algo confundido, pero solo veía la emoción en su rostro- podría intentarlo, pero no creo que sea adecuado para mí.

-¿De qué hablas Myc?, lo compré justamente porque sé que te quedará bien.

Mycroft no dijo nada, sólo acercó el regalo que tenía a Greg. Una caja pequeña, que el inspector abrió en seguida. Un reloj de pulsera lo esperaba dentro.

-Gracias Mycroft, espero no hayas gastado demasiado en él- le dio un suave beso en los labios. Últimamente ninguno de los dos había tenido demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, podían tomarse ese día con calma.

Decidieron ver una película antes de dormir, se acurrucaron en el sillón, abrazados, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a Mycroft, ese regalo que le había dado su esposo no salía de su cabeza... ¿En serio tenía que usarlo? Sentía que no le quedaría bien, podría hacer el ridículo, pero no quería quedar mal con Gregory.

Ya terminada la película, se dirigieron a su habitación. Normalmente Mycroft usaba el baño primero, pero esta vez, dejó que Greg lo usara primero. Debía prepararse mentalmente para todo... Vio que su hermano le había texteado, pero como estaban las cosas, ignoró el mensaje.

-Puedes usar el baño Mycroft- Este se quedó parado en medio de la habitación; mientras Greg se acomodaba, cogió el regalo que le dio y lo llevó consigo al baño...

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, Greg decidió no contestar aunque empezó a sonar una y otra vez. Cansado, se levantó a contestar ya que el teléfono se encontraba en la sala.

-¡Graham! ¡Al fin contestas! ¡Por qué no usas tu maldito celular!

-¿Sherlock? ¡Que haces llamando a esta hora, son las 3 de la mañana!

-¡Tienes la culpa! ¡Te llevaste el regalo de John!

-¿De qué hablas Sherlock?

-¡El regalo de John, estaba sobre la mesa de la sala!

-No sé de que hablas Sherlock.

-La estúpida corbata de puntitos que le compraste al gordo de mi hermano está aquí. ¡Sólo estuvimos unos minutos con la Sra Hudson y te llevaste el regalo equivocado!- de repente, se escuchó como un forcejeo y escuchó la voz de John hablando.

-Lo siento Greg, al parecer las bolsas de regalo son similares y te confundiste con ellas, la que era tuya está aquí.- Greg intentaba procesar todo lo que le decía John, ¿Entonces por eso Mycroft había dicho eso? Ahora que lo pensaba, Mycroft nunca sacó lo que se encontraba en la bolsa, ¿que es lo que había comprado Sherlock?

-John, ¿Qué fue lo que Sherlock te iba a regalar?

-Lo lamento Greg, Sherlock se niega a decirme. Lo único que ha estado repitiendo por horas es que Mycroft no debe usarlo.

Greg colgó el aparato, dirigiéndose a la habitación rápidamente, apenas abrió la puerta, se quedó paralizado...

-Te dije que no me quedaría bien.- Mycroft llevaba puesto un boxer, un calzoncillo rojo con el borde blanco...que además tenía una especie de pompón blanco. Sherlock sí que se había lucido con eso, aunque fuera para John...seguro lo había hecho como una broma.- Me cambiaré, tengo algo de frío- antes de que Mycroft pudiera fugar en dirección al baño, Greg lo sujetó de la muñeca, mientras que su otro mano bajaba a la cintura del político. Lo besó con ganas, intensamente... Al parecer esa Navidad iba a ser más entretenida que nunca, todo su cansancio parecía haberse esfumado.

-Supongo que no podemos desperdiciar el regalo Mycroft- mencionó, mientras sus labios bajaban de la boca al cuello de su esposo...

Y así, el pobre de Sherlock se quedó con las ganas de avergonzar a John, lo único que sacó fue unas gracias del inspector a la mañana siguiente, una promesa de que devolvería la corbata de Mycroft y de que tendría más casos para él el siguiente año, además prometía recompensarle el favor. Greg definitivamente empezaría a regalarle ropa interior a su esposo... Sobre todo después de lo bien que lo pasaron esa Navidad.

 ** _Literal este fic lo escribí hoy mismo, en la tarde, mientras mis padres miraban películas... Encima me pasé media hora buscando sobre calzoncillos rojos._** ** _Comentarios, QUEJAS y otros son aceptados. Gracias por leer._**


End file.
